reverencebookfandomcom-20200215-history
House Fyr
House Fyr (pronounced fear) are the oldest ruling house in all of the realm, settling from a land since forgotten just before the events of the World-Eater Maelstrom. It is believed that it was they who instructed and oversaw the creation of Providence, devoting its construction to the goddess of light, Aveena. The esteemed ancestors of House Fyr claim to be the ones that discovered the Flame, the one and only true source of sorcery in the world. Their line has ruled the realm for nearly a thousand years, the longest living lineage to ever do so. The sigil of House Fyr is a bone white backdrop sporting a red and orange flame. This flame is said to represent both the Flame the house claim to have discovered, and their devotion to Aveena, who notes that as flame is a source of light, it also becomes a measure of her worship and faith. House Fyr As House Fyr originally hail from an island long since devoured by the World-Eater Maelstrom, they have slightly different customs to those of the mainland. Instead of being named first and last, their surname is entwined with their given name. This is evident in figures such as King Tal'Fyr, Dagor'Fyr, and so on. While House Fyr claims to be followers of Aveena, many also offer their prayers to an ancient god, one long forgotten within the known world. This god is known as Adarafyr, believed to be the very deity that blessed House Fyr with wealth and power, as well as aiding them in discovering the Flame. Any member of the house that knows of their heritage will say that it was Adarafyr who prophecisized the events of the World-Eater Maelstrom, which caused them to migrate to the mainland before it ravaged and sunk their homeland. After the construction of Providence, House Fyr submitted themselves to a much more powerful entity of the time; House Ayledar. Ayledar ruled the realm for nearly two centuries through a line of nine different kings, each of which were revered by their people. Jealous of their power and influence, House Fyr commited treason; murdering King Bard Ayledar and all that shared his name. This came to be known as the Ayeldar Execution, an event that many have chosen to forget. Though it was through House Ayeldar that the nations came together under the rule of a single king, House Fyr claims it was'' them'' who united the people, and publicly execute anyone who claims otherwise. Despite the fact that the Flame has dimmed within the world, they still threaten their enemies with sorcery and spellcraft. Despite their supposed afinity for sorcery, House Fyr are responsible for both the Kindling of the Flame and the Extinguishing of the Flame. They rule through sheer force, fear and power, which has grown to become the cause of countless rebellions. History House Fyr originated as a small family, the Fyr, from a land beyond the sea.There they prospered for many years, expanding themselves into a position of power amongst their peers. During the events of the World Eater Maelstrom, their home was lost. Notable Members Write the second section of your page here. Category:Houses